Estereotipos
by hikari eternity
Summary: Hinata llevaba una semana de haber descubierto, gracias a Tsukki, lo que era el bajo mundo del yaoi. Y he ahí cuando descubrió una de las mayores verdades del mundo: Las reglas de los semes y los ukes. Crackfic!
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente bonita que lea esto, sí yo otra vez con una historia que va en contra de todo lo que imagine.

Hoy mientras cocinaba esta idea apareció y me pareció graciosa y simple. Es mi segundo intento de humor, así que su opinión es importante.

Haikyuu no me pertenece por más que lo desee.

Advierto que serán capítulos cortos (quizás muy cortos) pero espero poder colgar uno diario.

.

.

Estereotipo

.

Ser o no ser

.

Las manos le temblaban cuando bajó la pantalla de la laptop, con el rostro rojísimo y un sentimiento de vergüenza demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo. Algo en su cerebro hizo clic, se engrasaron los engranajes y la maquina compleja y oxidada volvió a andar. Parecía que de pronto todo en el mundo se había bañado de luces cálidas y esclarecedoras que le conducirían a la verdad ineludible, como si hubiese resuelto una incógnita de la vida.

No dijo nada porque todas las palabras se transformaban en preguntas y respuestas imaginarias que flotaban a su alrededor, la vocalización no lo hubiera podido hacer más real de lo que ya era ¡Y pensar que todo se lo debía a Tsukishima! Para una vez que hacía algo bueno por el prójimo.

Satisfecho y tranquilo se echó sobre su cama, se acomodó plácidamente bajo las mantas y sacó el celular de debajo de la almohada para teclear rápidamente su último mensaje del día.

« ¿Eres activo o pasivo, Kageyama?»


	2. Chapter 2 Flores

Hola de nuevo, pues agradezco a las chicas que añadieron a favoritos. Aunque me gustaría saber qué piensan.

Este quedó raro, pero me gustó.

¿Con qué estereotipo debería seguir? Por cierto, algunos será para romperlos.

* * *

><p>Estereotipos<p>

.

Flores en las citas

.

Hinata cambió el apoyo de su peso de un pie al otro, empezaba a impacientarse y aún no veía ni rastro de lo que en teoría debería tener. ¿Qué no el dominante de la relación tenía que llevar flores y chocolates en su cita? Reculó cómicamente en su cerebro ¿Acaso se había autonombrado pasivo? Cierto que era el más bajo, de aspecto — casi nada — delicado y femenino, inspiraba cierta ternura y tenía un sutil toque moe. Así que básicamente encajaba bien en el papel del uke atolondrado.

En cambio Kageyama era alto, fibroso, de músculos deliciosamente marcados, celoso de forma inconsciente. Tampoco es que fuera el gran seme, al menos no como ese hombre del manga que hubiera encontrado la tarde en que Tsukki comentó _eso._ Pero tampoco conocía a nadie con ese perfil, muy alto, musculoso, con cara de gánster, una vena sádica y otra abusiva, violador de closet, cincuenta por ciento tsundere ¿Quién rayos se iba a parecer a ese tal Kanou? ¡Ni Ushijima!

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? — Kageyama, gruñó su pregunta, Hinata llevaba un buen rato observándolo como esperando algo, el problema era que no sabía qué.

— ¿Y mis flores? — soltó desvergonzadamente Hinata, sin darse cuenta de lo dicho hasta que las palabras habían ya abandonado su boca. Quizás tenía una boca más rápida que sus piernas.

Kageyama se quedó procesando la información, ¿qué flores? ¿Desde cuándo se necesitaban flores para ir a correr? Ni que fuera una cita… ¡Y ni que Hinata fuera mujer!

De reojo miró las mejillas arreboladas del pelirrojo, el cabello escandaloso acariciando su frente y sus ojitos avellana contemplando el suelo con un deje de desilusión. Malditamente adorable.

—Cuando terminemos de entrenar, iremos por helado.

Sentenció Kageyama, dándole la espalda a Shouyo y echando a correr, empezando como de costumbre una competencia sin sentido. Evitando que el menor viera lo apenado que estaba.

* * *

><p>Kanou es demasiado guapo, y es de mis semes favoritos.<p>

Comenten, apoyen, lo que gusten. Y nos seguimos leyendo en cualquier otro fic mio que lean. Este o Bleed.


	3. Chapter 3 Bajo la lluvia

Hola gente bonita.

Primero que nada, gracias a: alguienquemira, efectivamente Kanou es un seme por excelencia. Shioris-san, sí, flores y chocolates en las citas, es lo normal. Y Gwen1Stacy, pues como he dicho, es un crackfic! y varios clichés o estereotipos serán para romperse y esa era la idea principal.

* * *

><p>Estereotipos<p>

.

Bajo la lluvia

.

La tarde lluviosa sugería una frazada, una tasa de chocolate y la comodidad que pudiese ofrecer un sofá frente al televisor. Era lo más inteligente, lo más sensato, pero Hinata estaba empeñado en otra cosa.

Llovía y su bicicleta no era precisamente segura con el asfalto mojado y los charcos que se formaban junto a las banquetas, en la pendiente que tenía que subir para llegar a su casa. Podía morir si se equivocaba. Era riesgoso y por ello Kageyama no había dudado en ofrecerle pasar la tarde en su casa mientras dejaba de llover, o de plano quedarse a pasar la noche.

Sin embargo, lo que el moreno no terminaba de comprender era por qué diablos aún permanecían al costado del camino, sobre el pasto mojado y con la ropa empapada. El cabello rojizo de Hinata se escurría por su rostro blanco de frío, tiritaban ambos y el vaho de sus bocas se elevaba lentamente en el aire.

— ¡Hinata, idiota! ¡Vámonos de una vez o te quedas!

— ¡No! — Contestó Hinata, añadiendo inmediatamente antes de que Kageyama volviese a hablar — Es que… bueno, sólo ven aquí.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, y Kageyama que estaba ya ansioso por irse se acercó, inclinándose cuando la pequeña mano de Hinata tironeo de su chaqueta. Lo siguiente que supo fue que los labios fríos de Shouyo estaban sobre los suyos, una presión suave y cálida. Que hizo bullir su sangre pese a su creciente hipotermia. No supo reaccionar, y por ende responder el gesto dulce y "romántico", pero a Hinata le basto con verle las mejillas rojas y sentirlo temblar, bien de frío, bien de vergüenza.

— ¿Sabías que no hay mejores besos que los que se dan bajo la lluvia?

.

.

La idea había parecido buena, en las películas era bastante cliché, y las chicas parecían emocionarse con aquello. Pero… ¿Acaso alguna de ellas había pensado en las consecuencias? Él no, por supuesto. Porque de haber sabido mejor besa a Tobio en cualquier otra situación.

Suspiró quedito mientras le retiraba el termómetro a un enfermo Kageyama, con treinta y ocho grados aún tenía fiebre. Y se encontraba lo bastante decaído como para gritarle que todo eso era por su culpa.

Gruñó, ¡Pero si Tobio se le iba a morir de neumonía! A la próxima lo besaría en la noria. Sí, ese sitio parecía inofensivo… a menos que ocurriera algo como en Destino Final. ¿Podría ser?

* * *

><p>Espero que hayan tenido una bonita navidad.<p>

Nos seguimos leyendo, cualquier cosa publico en la madrugada... o no sé...

Cuídense.


	4. Chapter 4 Altura: parte I

Hola gente bonita que lee esto, bueno espero que estas fiestas se las hayan pasado muy bien.

Y como hoy llegan los Reyes Magos bueno, pues les dejo esto.

Gracias a quien se toma un segundo en comentar, sin ustedes no habría continuación.

* * *

><p>Estereotipo<p>

Capítulo IV "Altura: parte I"

El uke es más pequeño que el seme…

.

Kageyama Tobio medía ciento ochenta centímetros, casi ciento ochenta y uno. A Hinata Shouyo sólo le faltaban ciento sesenta y dos centímetros para llegar al cielo… el punto con las condenadas alturas no radicaba en lo pequeño que era el pelirrojo – Obviamente ese era el verdadero problema –, o la diferencia de casi diecinueve centímetros (cosa de los milímetros). No.

Hinata había llegado a buen término con la altura que su genética le brindó, que si le hubiera dado algo más tampoco se habría quejado, porque principalmente había descubierto que para llegar a ser El Pequeño Gigante tenía otras armas. De tal forma que ser pequeño ya no le afectaba… demasiado. Por lo menos era ágil, rápido, carismático, poseía unas potentes piernas, y tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad además de la suficiente tenacidad como para volar y derribar imaginaras murallas. Pero aún más importante era que tenía a Kageyama a su lado para olvidar ese detalle.

Y sin embargo, cuando la música del final de la última ova empezó a sonar, sintió que estaba condenado. Llevaba una semana de haber descubierto, gracias a Tsukki, lo que era el bajo mundo del yaoi. Con chicos delicados que más bien parecían niñas, hombres fuertes, serios y hambrientos sexualmente que hacían ver a los otros aún más delicados, y tramas desde dramáticas (¡Como había llorado con esa en la que los dos al final mueren en una explosión, consumiendo un cigarro envenenado!), cómicas (¿Un panda podía destruir una ciudad? Uno gigante y robot sí), hasta pervertidas (¿No era pedófilo aparte de fetichista uno de esos protagonistas? Que bueno, el _uke_ era una _nenaza_). En fin, ese mundillo oscuro y algo retorcido lo había terminado absorbiendo. Y he ahí cuando descubrió una de las mayores verdades del mundo: Las reglas de los semes y los ukes.

En ese punto lo primero que resaltó en sus ya corrompidos ojos, fue la altura. Y es que eso era clásico, no había visto anime en el que el seme no fuera más alto, más _grande _y eso incluía todo lo que debía ser grande. No importaba demasiado la edad, así que Hinata había descartado inmediatamente el que ser mayor que Kageyama fuese a ayudarlo. ¿Tendría que resignarse a ser el _muerde-almohadas_? Si al menos lo tuviera más grande que Tobio…

¡Oh, aún quedaba una minúscula esperanza!

Pero… ¿Y cómo le haría para que Kageyama le dejara medir _aquello_?

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, y animense a comentar, no pasa nada con hacerlo.<p>

Nos seguimos leyendo.


	5. Chapter 5 Trágico

Hola gente bonita.

Gracias a: alguienquemira, DaTrish y Gwen1Stacy. Sus comentarios son fundamentales.

La parte II del capítulo altura no saldrá pronto, porque para que se llegue a ese punto intimo faltan un par de cosillas.

* * *

><p>Estereotipos<p>

.

Capítulo V

.

Todo seme tiene un pasado _trágico…_

.

El Rey de la cancha, así solían llamar a Kageyama, así fue conocido por las demás escuelas. A Hinata, la primera vez que lo escuchó le produjo un sentimiento de admiración, porque alguien que fuera llamado así solamente podía ser grandioso, magnifico, increíble, majestuoso… Y Kageyama transmitía algo, un aura poderosa e intimidante de superioridad, no era precisamente engreído ni mucho menos, no parecía _sentirse_ superior — pese a que lo era — y sus ojos fríos y solitarios podían reconocer _algo _en los demás, pero no en cualquiera. Sólo era arisco, serio y algo ególatra.

Y sin embargo fue ese apodo despectivo el que marcó una huella dolorosa en Kageyama. La que lo hizo temer el que no hubiera nadie para recibir sus pases, sin importar que magníficos fueran. El temor que lo llevó, paradójicamente, al camino correcto; a las puertas de Karasuno, a su pequeño y caído club, con las personas que menos imaginó y por las que incluso cambiaría. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que chocar los cinco era tan gratificante? ¿Quién pensaría que inclusive entregarle un pase a alguien tan Tsukki, se sentiría bien? ¡Dios, era Tsukki!

Así que Hinata pensó, que inclusive, dejando de lado la altura, Kageyama todavía calcaba más en el rol de activo. Aun cuando él también tuviera algo de un pasado difícil, o no tanto, porque pese a no haber tenido un equipo en secundaria, no uno como tal, y que hubiese estado en el precario momento de que cerrarían el club por ser el único miembro, había sabido sobreponerse y plantarle cara al ególatra rey tirano. Dio todo lo que tuvo, poco y penoso pero luchó hasta que el segundo set terminó con los veinticinco puntos de Kitawaga. Voló por unos efímeros segundos y contemplo más allá de la muralla de los bloqueadores, el rostro sorprendido el Rey, el desconcierto que causó en los demás. Fue doloroso, lloró y juró vengarse, derrotar al Rey y permanecer en la cancha más tiempo. Mas eso no significaba que su pasado hubiese sido necesariamente trágico. El de Tobio tampoco pero más sombrío sí. Hinata por lo menos sabía que no estuvo solo, Kageyama en cambio sí.

Suspiró, volteando la cara hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba Kageyama, hablando sobre cosas de setter con Sugawara.

Sólo deseaba que el tiempo avanzara más rápido, aún tenía la esperanza de que Tobio fuera un tanto más pequeño que él, de que de alguna forma accediera a bajarse el short y enseñarle… mostrarle, sí, eso… una, una… Los colores se le subieron a la cara y explotó con un gracioso puf.

—¡Ahhh!

Todos los integrantes de Karasuno clavaron su mirar en el pelirrojo, que balbuceaba incoherencias y había optado por tirarse al piso en cuclillas, presionando su frente caliente contra la duela fría.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien? — indagó Suga, siendo el primero con todo su instinto maternal en acercarse al taheño.

Shouyo rodó por el suelo, imposiblemente rojo. Y Kageyama, más a regañadientes terminó por gritarle como era costumbre mientras se acercaba, arrodillándose junto a él y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, todo fuera porque no quería que preocupara innecesariamente a sus superiores, no que él estuviese preocupado. Para nada. La mirada renuente de Shouyo, y el calor que desprendía lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Suga-san, creo que debería _medirle_ la temperatura…

— ¿Qué? ¿Medirme? ¡Para nada pervertido! — gritó Shouyo, empujando a su novio y levantándose de un salto, corriendo hacia las afueras del gimnasio.

— ¿Pervertido? ¡Oye, Hinata idiota, de qué diablos hablas!

—Mejor, ¿En qué pensaba él?

Nadie contestó.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, y que comenten, eso siempre anima a la escritora, por muy chafa que sea.<p>

Nos seguimos leyendo.


	6. Chapter 6 Celos

Hola, chicas, gracias por leer, y en especial a: alguienquemira y Onoe-chan. Sus comentarios son importantes y motivadores.

Bien, aquí la continuación.

* * *

><p>Estereotipos<p>

.

Capítulo VI

.

El seme siempre es más celoso y posesivo... se supone.

.

Bañado por la luz mortecina de un día nublado, recargado contra la barda, con esa pose relajada y sensual, evitando el frío viento que mecía las copas de los árboles se encontraba Oikawa Tooru.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzaba su rostro agraciado, todo él exudaba feromonas, y lo único bueno del horrible día era que las chicas no se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Barridas como las hojas caídas del otoño sobre la acera y bajo los mismos árboles, sobre el pasto seco.

Fue Tanaka el primero en acercarse, buscando inútilmente ahuyentar al armador de Seijou, con Hinata pegado a su espalda, repitiendo como corista las amenazas ladradas. Pero para no variar Tooru se sacudió las amenazas con un encogimiento de hombros y su voz calma diciendo que estaba ahí para ver a Tobio-chan.

— ¡Tobio-chan! Hoy tenemos una cita, ¿recuerdas?

Kageyama se crispó junto a Sugawara, dos pasos atrás de Tanaka y Hinata. No lo había olvidado, por supuesto, él mismo había sido quien en un principio pidió la reunión aunque él no lo llamaría cita, ni mucho menos. Pero tomado con la guardia baja y con el rojo quemando sus mejillas, los gritos que pugnaban por salir de un avergonzado Tobio , se quedaban atorados en su garganta. Y mientras intentaba balbucear una respuesta coherente, fue Hinata quien salió del resguardo de Ryu, como un pequeño gato anaranjado con el pelaje del lomo erizado. O mejor dicho como un cuervo aleteando sobre la presa muerta, atropellada en la carretera. Con ese graznido gutural y sombrío. Y sin la dulzura característica de sus grandes ojos, afilados y con el ceño fruncido, la piel tensa y aquella aura amenazante, algo psicótica.

— ¿Cita? — Gruñó — ¿Cuál cita? — giró la cara hacia Tobio, con un tono gélido siseado. Uno que incluso el alto setter calificó como escalofriante.

—Sí, pequeñito, Tobio me pidió una cita ¿No te lo dijo? — Oikawa extendió su sonrisa, consciente del peligro que desprendía Hinata, feliz del apuro en el que estaba metiendo a su armador favorito. ¡Oh! De haber sabido habría aceptado de inmediato cuando se lo propuso el otro día.

Claro que la palabra cita más Tobio, más él no era precisamente la ecuación. De hecho, lo suyo era más por la labor de hacer de Kageyama un mejor armador, uno lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente a Ushijima. No que fuese algo que lo emocionara precisamente, porque de haber podido elegir, hubiera escogido ser él mismo quien se encargará de bajarle los humos a Shiratorizawa. Pero si no le quedaba de otra, bien podía ver qué tan interesante sería un partido — en caso de que llegará a suceder — entre dos genios.

— ¡Oikawa-san!

— ¿Es cierto, Kageyama? ¿Vas a tener una cita con el Gran Rey? ¡Ah, pero claro! Por eso me dijiste que no querías salir conmigo hoy.

—Espera, Hinata, no es lo que crees. ¡Oikawa-san, diga algo!

—Claro, ¿Nos vamos?

Kageyama dejó de ver a Oikawa, con su odiosa sonrisa y la mano extendida hacia él. En cambio, fijó sus ojos en Hinata, que de pronto había vuelto a exhibir su bonita sonrisa, y que sin embargo seguía siendo aterradora.

—Sí, ya vete _Kageyama. _Vaya, ¡una cita entre reyes! ¿Quién lo diría?

— ¡Callate Tsukishima!

—Cuando tengas tiempo para mí, vas a verme Kageyama — pidió Hinata, echándose a caminar y empujando con el hombro a Oikawa. — Te veo luego, Oi-ka-wa.

El aludido se congeló en su sitio, ¿Acaso pequeñito lo estaba amenazando? Eso era nuevo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, si recuerdan más estereotipos de los animes o mangas que hayan visto (leído) pueden mandarlos.<p>

Nos seguimos leyendo, y recuerden comentar, que aunque lo ponen en favoritos sus palabras siempre son especiales.

Cuídense.


	7. Chapter 7 Enojo

Disculpen la tardanza, eh estado obsesionada jugando Dead Space 2 y en cosas de la vida.

Agradecimientos a: alguienquemira, Gwen1Stacy, kaixkasu, Onoe-chan, jesyangel98 y DaTrish.

Sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p>Estereotipos<p>

.

Capítulo VII

.

Porque uke que se respeta nunca se enoja de verdad con su seme…

.

Siguiendo la línea de sus pensamientos, Hinata llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba ayuda psicológica. Una urgente, de hecho ayuda de quien fuera porque si veía a una sola persona parecida si quiera con Oikawa, o con Tobio, mataría a alguien. Y él era demasiado joven para ir a parar a la cárcel.

Llevaba dos días en modo "no (recalco), estoy enojado" aunque su cara gritaba que más que enojado estaba furioso. ¡Y ese cobarde de Kageyama que no se dignaba en intentar arreglar la situación! Si le daba ganas de saltarle encima y darle uno que otro puñetazo para hacerlo entender que todo era su maldita culpa.

Joder con estos insensibles hombres llenos de testosterona y cero sentimentalismos.

¡Ah! Pero que ni creyera que iba a perdonarlo fácilmente. Juraba por el Pequeño Gigante que no. ¡Sobre su putrefacto cadáver!

Y las cosas simplemente no podían empeorar; por su constante distracción pensando sobre las mil y una formas de torturar a Kageyama, el profesor de Inglés le dejó tarea extra. Llevaba los dos días olvidando su almuerzo en casa, y para colmo sin dinero. Más balonazos en el rostro que en toda su vida junta. Y sin poder rematar ni un solo pase, ni de Kageyama (también porque está aplicando la famosa Ley de Hielo) ni de Suwagara. Otro poco y se volvería parte de la red.

De verdad, de verdad que la estaba pasando mal ¿Por qué las deidades celestiales todopoderosas se ensañaban con él? Tan sólo era un adolescente de preparatoria (confundido con estudiante de secundaria pero ni al caso), pequeño, de peso ligero ¿Era por ser negro? Ah, no… Esperen, eso no era.

¡Ay, pero donde Kageyama no le pidiera perdón como Dios manda! Que lo tiraba por un puente, justo cuando un tráiler a alta velocidad pasara justo debajo, con el semáforo en verde y sin transeúntes que pudieran delatarlo y… y, bueno ya no debía juntarse con Yachi porque eso de ser dramática y tener una imaginación sobre excitada no era lo suyo. Cansaba pensar todo eso. Quizás y eso hacía que Hitoka fuera tan pequeñita, y si él se llegaba a encoger ¡ni imaginarlo! Ah, sí pero la culpa seguiría siendo del Kageyama. Y el calentamiento global, la extinción de los unicornios y la aparición en _YouTube_ de fantasmas fidedignos.

.

.

Kageyama sabía, intuía como animal salvaje que su triste y desgarbado pellejo peligraba. Podía ser por la escalofriante sonrisa que Oikawa le dedicó el día en que fue a recogerlo al instituto. No había imaginado que Hinata se comportaría de esa forma, aunque tampoco llegó a pensar que Tooru dijera tales cosas como que ellos tendrían una cita. Porque aquello no había sido eso… aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que lo era. A lo mejor helados, ir de la mano, decir cursilerías y terminar con un beso. Oikawa sí lo llevó por helado, sí le tomó de la mano aunque sólo fuese para molestarlo y hacerlo correr, de paso tirando su helado. No le dijo nada dulce, salvo que estuviera agradecido porque su genialísimo _sempai_ le mostraría maravillosos secretos sobre cómo ser el mejor armador (obviamente no tanto como el mismo Tooru, pero lo más cercano, el segundo. Todo hay que dejarlo claro). Y que seguía siendo un total inútil pese a continuar con esos gestos adorables. Tobio dudaba seriamente que Oikawa conociera la definición de esa palabra, porque él de adorable no tenía ni un solo cabello.

Y vergonzosamente también culminó en un beso de Oikawa… ¡Pero a la jodida puerta cuando la cerró frente a él! Todo eso sin animos de agredir a Tooru, porque a pesar de todo Kageyama lo respetaba, admiraba y medio que estimaba. Había sido más un reflejo para salvaguardar su hombría. Que él era el _seme_.

Pero aclaraba, eso no fue una cita, ni tendría alguna con el armador más agresivo de la prefectura. Aquello había sido meramente profesional. Sí, y si Hinata se enojaba por querer hacerlo un mejor cuervo y despejarle el cielo de nubes, lluvia, aviones, aves y contaminación (joder, que sonaba muy difícil y complicado) pues estaba muy mal de la azotea. Sus cabras se habían ido al monte y no regresaron jamás o se cayeron por un barranco.

Por eso y por su orgullo no le pediría perdón. Si se hubiera portado mal, o algo lo haría, reconocería su fallo pero no era el caso así que no.

.

.

—Hinata… ¿Estás enojado?

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja, incapaz de vocalizar por el puro coraje ¡Pero qué cínico!

—Oikawa-san sólo bromeaba. Le gusta molestarme, ya sabes…

Hinata se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y volteó el rostro, en claro signo de que "no lo estaba escuchando".

— ¡Sólo me iba a enseñar unas cosas…!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosas? ¡Eh! Pero deja que vea a Oikawa… ¡Le enseñaré que eres mío!

En ese momento ambos se quedaron congelados, rojos (Shouyo inclusive parecía echar humo imaginario). ¿Suyo? Wow, vaya declaración.

Pero… ¿Cómo se contestaba a eso? Kageyama sentía que si decía algo incorrecto Hinata lo golpearía a él. Sinceramente esperaba que Oikawa fuera pronto, él también merecía un poco de la furia de su pequeño novio.

* * *

><p>Y espero que les haya gustado... ¿Ya les dije que no soy buena en la comedia, el humor ni nada que se le parezca?<p>

Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.


	8. Chapter 8 Reconciliación

Hola gente bonita. Nuevamente tardando en actualizar. Pero ya acabe mi juego… ahora estoy atorada con una novela "Juicio Final" de John Katzenbach. Y porque quiero, _necesito_, hacer un fic **OiKage**. ¡Los amo juntos!

Agradecimientos a: alguienquemira, Annie Thompson y DaTrish.

Este capítulo sería el tercer día de enojo de Hinata. Que más bien es porque le gusta liarse solito. Este está ambientado en la noche de Hinata (segundo día)/mañana de Kageyama. Así que la resolución a los celos de Hinata será en el próximo capítulo. Aunque mi idea era que terminara en este, sin embargo mi propósito es no pasar de mil palabras (de hecho eran quinientas, pero ya vieron hasta donde llegamos).

* * *

><p>Estereotipos<p>

.

Capítulo VIII

.

Lo mejor de las peleas siempre son las reconciliaciones…

.

Desvió la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora, totalmente azorado, sus manos repentinamente calientes se posaron sobre sus ojos, a manera de barrera contra las terribles imágenes. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que los sonidos, mezcla de jadeos y exclamaciones de sumas, deidades y asesinos. La voz aguda del chico pasivo comenzaba a crisparle los nervios, y a hacerle fruncir el ceño, sonaba muy bien pero hasta donde había alcanzado a ver, eso era lo más doloroso. ¿O de verdad se sentía tan bien?

Bueno, tampoco debía ahogarse en un vaso de agua, porque al final él sería el activo y a quien podría llegar a dolerle sería a Kageyama. Porque él literalmente se abriría de piernas y lo recibiría, aunque por supuesto esperaba algo más romántico. Y no expresarse como prostituto de esquina barata (porque hasta para eso, él tendría un precio elevado… aunque tampoco era como que fuera a hacerlo).

No obstante, si se encontraba ahí, echado sobre la cama, con la puerta de la habitación cerrada con seguro, y enterrado bajo las cobijas con los audífonos puestos (quizás por eso es que escuchaba con tanta claridad los "más, duele, oh, sí"), era porque si había aprendido algo después de ver tanto anime era que lo mejor de las peleas eran las reconciliaciones. Básicamente algo de sexo masoquista, en el que hay resistencia de un lado, gritos y besos canjeados por silencios que dan paso a la cama. A Hinata no le parecía lo mejor, porque a final de cuentas el problema seguía existiendo y el que lo hicieran como conejos no iba a desaparecerlo. En todo caso ¿si el sexo se volvía malo, entonces ya no podían reconciliarse? Porque él todavía era virgen y sus grandes conocimientos sobre la materia eran nulos, es decir, comprendía el punto base de las caricias y los jugueteos. El punto en que es innecesaria la ropa. El momento clave de algún oral. Los dedos, sí especialmente. Y los rostros descaradamente eróticos de ojos aguados, mejillas sonrojadas y labios húmedos. Para finalmente entrar a los vaivenes y todo lo que la fricción y la saliva podían ofrecer. Un potente y magnifico orgasmo.

Bien, los pasos eran esos. Pero a Hinata aún no le quedaban claro algunos puntos, como la poca participación del pasivo, lo dominante que se veía el activo, la forma en que sus gemidos se transformaban en sonidos roncos tímidamente emitidos, en cambio los escandalosos siempre eran los ukes. La forma sin chiste en que se tendía sobre la cama y abrían las piernas, dejándose hacer con lasciva sumisión. Hinata imaginaba (sólo eso, no es como que se hubiera tocado pensando en ello… ¡Porque no lo había hecho! Al menos no conscientemente) que de ser él no podría estarse con las manos quietas, a veces pensaba que sería él quien le saltara a Kageyama, lo empujaría con fuerza sobre la cama, se subiría en él y haría botar cada uno de los botones de su camisa (aun cuando Kageyama no usara), o desgarraría la tela y usaría su propio cinturón para sujetarle las muñecas y amarrarlo a la cabecera de la cama. Se armaría de todo el valor del mundo para descender con sus manos tibias y temblorosas hacia los bóxer, los bajaría y miraría embelesado el miembro hinchado de su novio, el vello púbico pulcramente recordado, y la punta del glande brillosa por el líquido pre-seminal. Le besaría con ferocidad los labios y finalmente terminaría engullendo aquel falo. Suponía que no podía ser realmente difícil el trabajo oral, en el anime y el magna siempre era un simple sube-baja. Como con una paleta, lamer, chupar, morder suavemente y apretar con la otra mano, imitando el mismo movimiento. Lo único malo de su imaginación (y sueños húmedos) era que en ella él mismo se empalaba y movía. Hasta terminar manchando el pecho de Kageyama. Hasta sentir su interior resbaloso y cálido y lleno.

Sí, su maldito y traicionero subconsciente era un vil uke… ¡cuando obviamente era un seme en potencia! Que Asami Ryuichi, Iason Mink, Kanou Somuko y demás semes. ¡Él era aún mejor!

Haría temblar las piernas de Kageyama Tobio.

Ahora… ¿en qué momento se reconciliaría con Kageyama?

.

.

Tobio resopló después de ver la contestación a su último mensaje. El brillante de Oikawa le decía que no tenía tiempo para ir a Karasuno, y que sopesara todas sus posibilidades para no terminar liando más las cosas con el pequeñito (entiéndase Shouyo). A grandes rasgos lo estaba dejando morir solo.

Así que en última instancia recurrió al lado maternal de Sugawara.

El chico de tercer año, se encontraba sentado junto a él, con un pan de leche y queso derretido en sus manos, mirándolo de hito en hito. Sopesaba toda la historia y añadía uno que otro monosílabo para que supiera que le estaba escuchando. Tobio gesticulaba mucho, evitando pensar en lo mucho que le ardía la cara de la vergüenza.

Después de un tiempo de silenciosa meditación Sugawara se giró para encararlo. Sonreía afablemente, con los ojos cerrados y un aura tranquilizadora, transmitía un sentimiento propio de un hermano mayor, una madre cariñosa. A Kageyama eso le bastó para sentir que inclusive la muerte tenía solución.

—Entonces Hinata no quiere escucharte… ¿Has pensado en simplemente secuestrarlo, silenciarlo con un beso y explicarle todo de principio a fin?

— ¿Sugawara-san?

—Sí, no es lo que esperabas escuchar de mí ¿Cierto?

Tobio negó con la cabeza, apenado nuevamente.

—Es sólo que no lo imagine. Suena bastante simple ¿no?

—Por eso, Hinata es muy impulsivo, pero también es fácil confundirlo. Sólo aprovecha el efecto que tienes en él al besarlo, y háblale con la verdad. Es bastante compresivo ¿sabes? Llévalo por un helado y tómale de la mano. Será suficiente para que se derrita totalmente.

— ¡Gracias, Sugawara-san!

—De nada. Ahora hay que ir al gimnasio o Daichi se enojará.

* * *

><p>Agradecimientos a: Okane Ga nai, Viewfinder y Ai no Kusabi, por prestarme a sus semes.<p>

Espero que les haya agradado.

Recalco que este género no es lo mío. :(

Cuídense.


End file.
